The AfterPlay
by Quillcox
Summary: Just what I think COULD HAVE (or should have) happened after the three kisses New Years Eve on the Watchtower during the last episode of Season 1. I mean, a person can dream, can't they? SuperMartian, Spitfire, Robin/Zatanna. NO KALDUR/ROCKET. I just don't feel like it.
1. Spitfire

**This is a little three-chaptered story I had a totally random inspiration for after I watch Auld Acquaintance. If you haven't watched Young Justice Episode 26, then DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT READING THIS! Only the beginning of each chapter is a small spoiler, but still… Anyway, rated 'M' for a reason, Spitfire, Supermartian, Robtanna, blah, blah, blah, don't own YJ. Oh, and in order for this story to have a little…interesting annoyances with parents and mentors and so on, I guess you could say, Giovanni Zatara is NOT Nabu/Doctor Fate. **Anyway, read on!****

* * *

><p>"I should have done this a long time ago." said Wally, swinging Artemis off her feet.<p>

"Yes, you should have." she replied, not believing that she was actually enjoying this. He leaned in and connected their lips. Artemis stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed and responded enthusiastically. Wally smiled through their kiss and then took off.

"Wally, where are we going?" asked Artemis, breaking off the kiss.

"Well…" he said, opening a door in the Watchtower **(A/N: That's where they are, of course)**. He stopped, put Artemis on the bed, sat next to her and twiddled his fingers.

"Walllllllly." said Artemis, dragging out his name.

"Fine, fine! Would…uh…would you like to…"

"Spit it out." she ordered.

"Wouldyouliketohavesexwithme?" he asked in a rush.

"Slower." she replied.

"Would you like to have sex with me?" he asked slower, blushing a deep red. Artemis smiled.

"Wow, Kid Idiot. Never thought I'd hear that. Ummmmmmmm…"

"Artemiiiiiiiiiiiiis." he said, dragging out her name."

"OK, dimwit." she answered. Wally smiled. His fingers went ever so slowly up her legs as he leaned in to kiss her. She grinned, slipped out from under him, and then produced rope from somewhere and tied him up.

"Hey!" protested Wally.

"Sorry, Kid Mouth, you're too slow. My turn." she said. She reached for his shirt line and got her fingers on it. She yanked it up, uncovering his bare, delightfully muscular chest, and completely pulled his shirt off. As she straddled him, she became aware of a large bulge in his pants. She raised an eyebrow and Wally blushed. Artemis dragged her fingernails over his chest, making Wally flinch.

"I'm tired of this." moaned Wally. "Can we get down to business?" Artemis sighed.

"Fine." she took her hand off of his chest and grabbed his pants zipper, and yanked it down. Wally's dick quickly stood up straight up. Artemis raised her eyebrow again, then shook her head. She took off her costume, leaving her in her bra and panties, bot of which were light green. Wally stared in fascination.

"Stop staring, dolt." she reprimanded. Wally shook his head.

"Getting bored here." he said. Artemis reached behind her and undid the bra, letting it drop to the floor and letting her breasts break loose from containment. Wally reached up and touched them, forcing Artemis to sigh in happiness. As she was doing that, she reached down to her panties and tore them off, allowing Wally to see her in her undignified glory. Wally reached down to his pants and managed to get them off while keeping his eyes on Artemis the whole time. Artemis leaned over Wally and then hesitated. Wally shook his head.

"I don't have anything. But…probably nothing will happen." Artemis nodded her head, acknowledging he was probably right. She opened her mouth and took all of Wally's dick into her mouth. All seven inches of it. Wally sighed in ecstasy and nearly had an orgasm right there. Artemis went faster, forcing Wally to contain his orgasm. Finally, he couldn't last any longer.

"Artemis, I'm going to cum!" he warned. Artemis' eyes went wide as she quickly removed her mouth. Too late. She got a face full of cum. And because her mouth was open, some of it got in there as well. Artemis shook her head in exasperation, and positioned herself above Wally, and plunged down.

"Walllllllly!" she screamed, all seven inches in her body, breaking her virgin wall.

"Artemis." moaned Wally. As his arms wrapped around her, he supported her as she got used to the feeling. After what felt like an eternity (but was really only about one minute), she nodded her head.

"Go." she stated. Wally grinned, and moved her up and down, thankful that she had given him the blowjob so that his dick was wet, making it easier on her. As she got used to it more, he sped up, ramming her into him, faster and faster.

"Wally, I'm…gonna…" she never finished. A river of cum flowed out of her and onto him. They lay there, panting, Artemis on top of Wally. Then the door opened.

"Wally!" yelled two certain archers.

"Ahh!" he yelled, running out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two minutes earlier…<strong>

"Hey, anyone know where Wally and Artemis are?" asked Green Arrow, wishing to congratulate his protégé. Robin gave a little Robin-Laugh as he watched something on his little gloveputer. Zatanna appeared over his shoulder. Then both reacted at the same time.

"OH GOD! MY EYES!" they screeched, drawing the attention of the entire League and rest of the Team.

"What?" asked Batman, walking over. Robin tapped a few buttons and Batman's Bat-Phone beeped. He opened it to find live feed of Wally and Artemis. Having sex.

"Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Flash." Batman said, his voice deathly calm. The two archers and speedster came over, puzzled, and looked at the screen.

"Hahahahahaha!" Flash laughed.

"You can't possibly be encouraging this!" said Red Arrow, looking at him. Then he looked at Green Arrow.

"HE'S DEAD!" they both yelled, running off. Then Roy came back.

"What room?" he demanded.

"Room 3, Sub-Level 6." Batman answered. Roy ran off again.

"They're doing 'it', aren't they?" asked M'gann. Batman nodded.

"Ahh!" the scream echoed throughout the Watchtower.

"Get back here, you son of a bitch!" yelled Green Arrow. "That's my protégé, not your personal toy!" Robin and Zatanna looked at each other.

"**Dnes su ot a etavirp moor!**" Zatanna mumbled, raising her hands in the air. Smoke covered herself and Robin, and then it cleared, them being no where to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Chapter 1. You like? Please review! Chapter 2 should be up soon.<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	2. Chalant

**Time for Chapter 2 of my delightful story. Remember, Giovanni is himself, not the Doctor. Enjoy! Please review. It makes my day! :) Still don't own YJ…**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Dnes su ot a etavirp moor.**__" Zatanna mumbled, raising her hands in the air. Smoke covered herself and Robin, and then it cleared, them being no where to be seen._

* * *

><p>They landed in a room with the door locked already.<p>

"Oomph! I hate rough landings." said Zatanna.

"Tell me about it." said Robin. "Where are we?"

"In a private room in the deepest bowels of the Watchtower. No one can find us." she answered. Robin nodded, sticking his bottom lip out thoughtfully.

"Nice. Shall we get down to business?" Zatanna smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask." she replied. Then they both leaned in and forcefully mashed their lips together. Zatanna marveled at the fact that even though their lips were mashed together, it was still a perfect fit.

"Can we get a bed by any chance?" mumbled Robin through the kisses.

"**Ekam a deb tuo fo niht ria!**" she softly commanded. The air twisted visibly, and then a bed appeared. Robin chose that moment to skillfully maneuver himself and Zatanna over to it.

"You ready?" he asked, a little concerned. Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"You, Batman's child, are asking me if I'm ready?"

"In my defense, you are the daughter of a _very _over protective magician who could turn me into a frog."

"Fair point." Zatanna conceded. "**Sehtolc ffo. Peek setavirp neddih.**" Her buttons and zippers undid themselves, and her shirts and pants flew off and neatly folded themselves, although her bra and panties were left on. Robin's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on!" he protested.

"What? I thought that you may want to take them off yourself." she answered.

"Be that as it may be." he replied. "But when you magic does it, it is a lot cooler."

"Well, you have to do it." she said. Robin grumbled. "Or you can forget about this." Robin wrinkled his nose.

"All right." he said. His arms (his very strong arms, Zatanna thought) encircled her, his delightful fingers coming around to undo her bra straps. As they fell off, his head came around from behind her and they kissed again. His fingers slipped under her underwear, feeling her vagina.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Zatanna.

"Are you?" he replied. They both looked at each other.

"What do you think? Yeah…no. Good answer." they said simultaneously. Zatanna chose that moment to get impatient.

"**Nibor, teg ruoy gnikcuf sehtolc ffo siht tnatsni!**" Robin's eyes flashed, and he reached for the bottom of his shirt.

_"Wow. I can't believe I have this control over him." _she thought. She watched in fascination as Robin pulled the shirt of his costume off him, revealing to Zatanna his finely toned abs. When that was over his head, he undid his pants zipper and pulled them down and off. Zatanna raised her eyebrows.

"Superman boxers?" she asked his disbelief, trying – and failing – to hold in her laughter.

"They were on sale!" he protested. "And did you have to use magic on me?"

"Hey!" she protested. "I wanted to see if you would actually do it!"

"Still!" he whined. Then he whipped his boxers off, revealing his seven inch rock hard dick.

"Seven inches?" asked Zatanna. "Aren't you, like, thirteen?"

"And your point is?" asked Robin. As he was speaking, he was stealthily sending his hand over to Zatanna's panties and cut them so that the both of them were naked. Robin turned Zatanna and forced her down.

"Robin." she complained. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. He jammed his penis into her vagina. Zatanna stifled the cry that came out of her, and Robin tried to ignore the small stream of blood coming out.

"You OK?" he asked. Zatanna was silent for a few minutes, and then nodded. Robin pulled out of her and went back in, going slow at first and then speeding up.

"Robin." Zatanna gasped out. "Going to orgasm soon."

"Same here, Z." replied Robin. It was only one more pump that did it for Robin. With a sigh, the pain that had been building inside of him was suddenly turned into a feeling of deep pleasure, and he fired his load into the 'depths' of Zatanna. Right after that, it was her turn. The same feeling of pain that Robin experienced quickly turned to pleasure and she went as well.

"I love you." he said.

"Right back at you, Robbie." she answered.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where Robin is?" asked Batman. Everyone shook their heads.<p>

"Strange." said Zatara.

"What?" asked Batman.

"I cannot find Zatanna either." he answered. Batman's eye slits widened, and he opened his gloveputer.

"His GPS that he has no idea about puts him in the very bottom of the Watchtower."

"Can you track Zatanna as well?" asked Zatara.

"One moment." said Batman, all eyes (except Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Flash, Artemis and Wally's (still being chased, chasing, or watching the chase)) were on him as he opened up a voice command.

"Computer, open side track."

"Opened."

"Track Zatanna Zatara. A03."

"Tracking…tracking…found." it answered. A holographic map of the Watchtower opened, revealing a dot that was Zatanna.

"Combine GPS searches." ordered Batman. The two maps became one and showed the two dots right next to each other.

"They didn't." Zatara said, his face deathly pale.

"Bring up video from two minutes ago." said Batman. It opened, and showed Robin and Zatanna having sex.

"Zatara, if you please?" asked Batman.

"Of course." said Zatara. "**Gnirb flesym dna namtab ot eht rood edistuo eht moor erehw nibor dna annataz era!**" Smoke encircled the two League members, and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Robin and Zatanna were giggling from their experience of first time when a knock sounded at the door.<p>

"Robin, open up." Batman's voice said. Robin's eyes widened.

"I'm busy, Batman." he answered, frantically getting his clothes on.

"Zatanna, you too!" Zatara's voice came through.

"Uh oh." said Zatanna quietly. "**Sserder em!**" her clothes flew back and redid their buttons and zippers. Robin opened the door to find Batman's glare boring down on him.

"Hi, Batman. What's up?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hi, Dad. How long have you been there?" asked Zatanna, scratching the back of her neck in worry.

"Zatanna?" Zatara asked.

"Robin?" asked Batman.

"Yes?" they asked, looking as innocent as they could manage.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, everyone was listening for a shout from Batman and Zatara. Their patience finally paid off after three minutes.<p>

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"

* * *

><p><strong>OK, the end of Chapter 2. Please review! Next chapter will be Conner and Megan, maybe some Zatara and Batman be annoying to Zatanna and Robin bit.<strong>

**~Quillcox**


	3. SuperMartian

**Guys (and girls), I am really, really sorry for the long wait. It has been a LONG time. Life got in the way…you should all know. Anyway, here is the third and final chapter the The AfterPlay. I am horrible at straight sex scenes…don't know why. But maybe I've improved a bit since last chapter. Anyway, on with the SuperMartian!**

* * *

><p>"You are grounded for life!" Zatara furiously informed his daughter. She scowled as they walked up the hallway.<p>

"Dad, we were just having a little sex! What's wrong with that?" He looked at her.

"You're both underage!" he said. They emerged in the main room of the Watchtower, where everyone looked at Zatanna. She showed no shame, walked right up to Robin, and they kissed. For about a second.

"**Kaerb meht trapa!**" Zatara said, as Batman grabbed for Robin. They were furiously pulled apart, by Batman and Zatara's spell.

"Oomph!" Robin exclaimed as he landed on the floor.

"Yikes!" Zatanna said as she landed on the floor. M'gann giggled as she saw this unfold. She kept watching as Robin and Zatanna were dragged off by their respective mentors, and the Zeta Tubes glowed as the four heroes were Zetaed to Earth. Connor gave her a little friendly jab in the arm, and she turned. He had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Want to follow their example?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. They both crept out of the room, and no one else saw them. They had a moment of fright when Wally, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow came running past him. Then they passed, and Connor and M'gann ran (or flew) to a room, closed the door, and locked it. They turned. There was a made bed in the center. They shrugged. Connor looked a little deeper at it, but could find nothing wrong with it. Connor grabbed M'gann by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed. He ripped her clothing off and threw it on the floor. Then he ripped his shirt off, and M'gann's eyes glowed. He floated above the bed, his belt became undone, and his pants flew off, joining everything else on the floor. His underwear flew off as well, revealing that he was already rock-hard. M'gann quickly became even wetter than she already was, as well. She released him, and he came down. He wormed his way up her body, and his lips met her lips. They kissed passionately for a moment or two, until M'gann broke it.

"Connor? Fuck me." she said. Connor's eyes flashed primate-like, and he quickly straddled her. He forgo foreplay, and positioned his dick right at her entrance. They really weren't in the mood for condoms, either, but screw it. He hesitated for a moment, and then thrust. He quickly broke her wall of virginity, causing her to sharply intake air. He paused for a moment.

"You OK?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going." He pulled out, and thrust back in. He did they many, many times, and then he felt his balls tightening.

"M'gann, I'm going to cum." he said. She nodded.

"Me toooooooooo!" she said, her sentence trailing off as she came. Connor grunted. Feeling her walls clench around him, he couldn't hold any longer. He came, hard and fast, into M'gann. They both lay there, breathing, intertwined, on the bed, which was now stained with cum. Suddenly, the door opened. Their eyes snapped towards the door, when Wally came in. He closed the door, turned around, and saw M'gann and Connor lying on the bed. His eyes widened, and he put a finger to his lips as he dashed behind the bed. The door opened again, and the heroes with the word 'Arrow' in their name ran in. They looked around, and ran back out, door slamming behind them. Connor and M'gann could hear the footsteps echoing away, and the breathed. Wally rose up from behind the bed and was about to say something, when the footsteps stopped, and reversed their path. The door flew open again, and the Arrows stared at Connor, M'gann, and Wally.

"Uh-oh." they said in perfect unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this fanfiction. I am so sorry, once again, for the very long wait. That wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Anyway, please read and review! Also, I recently deleted my story called 'How Did You Do It, Robin? What Can I Do?' because I was sick of it and it was going NOWHERE. Sorry for any confusion…please review! Now, READ MORE OF MY STORIES AND REVIEW! Some of them are poor, but A Realization of Feelings is one of my better ones…it's TimGar (Robin III and Beast Boy). Anyway, REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Quillcox<strong>


End file.
